


Millipede

by ShaytheStar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (I'm gonna die), (OMG sadistic Eren is a tag guise), Begging, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Chronic Pain, Crying, Ears, Fear, Gen, Graphic Description, Insanity, Laughter, Major Character Injury, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Violence, Pain, Sadism, Scared Kaneki, Serious Injuries, Sobbing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion on Kaneki's torture scene. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millipede

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion on the part where Jason puts the millipede in his ear. Kaneki is very scared.

He felt the squirming near his ear, and Kaneki Ken descended into a full-blown panic attack.

"No! Don't! Stop!" Kaneki struggled and thrashed in his restraints, heart racing, gnashing teeth, and tears streaming down his face.

An overpowering feeling of adrenaline filled him, and he strained his already-raw and firey throat to scream.

_This wasn't real, wasn't happening. . . ._

A deranged laugh filled the air, terrifying Kaneki even more. Jason yanked the panicking insect away from the college-aged man's ear.

"Watching you squirm, plead, and scream is very en-ter-tain-ing, Kaneki," the blond hummed, a twisted smile stretching across his face.

Kaneki just continued to struggle fruitlessly, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black and red insect coming back towards him. His muscles all suddenly relaxed, and his sensory organs went numb all around his body.

_No one's going to save me,_ he realized.

"Seems like you're finally accepting your fate, huh?" Jason snorted, as if he was just a misbehaving and silly child. "You're hopeless."

Kaneki dissolved into soft sobbing. He bit his lip so forcefully that it tore open painfully and began to bleed; the copper taste filled his mouth, and he imagined tiny red rivers trickling down his chin. His whole face was red from crying, and his throat raw from screaming.

"No . . . don't. . . ," he whispered, completely defeated, shaking and shivering.

"This'll be fun. Now, keep counting!" Jason commanded darkly.

"F-four hundred . . . three hundred and ninety-three . . ."—here he broke into a huge sob—"t-three hundred and eighty-six. . . ."

Jason nodded and directed the wiggling millipede into Kaneki's ear.

"No!" Kaneki, beginning to flail around again, cut off into a loud scream as it buried deep into the highly sensitive organ.

Little legs tickled his ear at first, making it itch, but it soon increased from discomfort to pain. He could no longer hear out of that ear, and torment flared up in bigger and more powerful waves as the confused insect crawled deeper until it got stuck and couldn't go any further.

" _It hurts!_ " Kaneki sobbed. " _THREE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-NINE!_ "

Jason looked on with a sadistic smile.

He bit down on his lip so hard that it went numb, and all the black-haired half-ghoul could taste or smell was blood, sweat, and tears.

"Three hundred and seventy-two . . . three hundred and sixty-five . . . oh, please. . . ."

The millipede, angry that it couldn't go forward or back, was in a wet and sticky place, and that it was smelly and tight, started to flail around inside Kaneki's ear canal. Its waving claws found his ear drum and began to rip it up.

Kaneki couldn't even shriek anymore as the millipede knocked into sensitive, tiny hairs and walls. Blood leaked out of his ruined ear, lubricating the insect.

He just whispered slightly, "Three hundred and fifty-eight . . . why does this happen to me? I t-think I'm a g-good person. . . ."

Jason tilted his head back, and a deep and amused bellowing laugh sounded from him. "Because life isn't fair, Kaneki." His eyes hardened. "Sometimes, being 'good' doesn't help you in the long run."

He picked up the bloodied wrench again.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kaneki! Haha.


End file.
